imprisoned with your enemy
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: harry and draco are locked in a school called hogstrum. the school is infested with zombies and it's up to these two boys to save the school. slash.
1. zombies in the school

Chapter 1

Zombie's in the school

Harry, Hermione, and the weasley was in diagon alley shopping for the daily wizard and witch items. Mrs. Weasley picked up a potions ingredient and examined it.

"aconite. Remus might need a potion." she said thoughtfully.

She placed the ingredient in the basket and continued looking. She bumped in to the pretty young lady around her age with long blonde hair.

"hello, narcissa dear." said mrs.weasley to the young woman.

"hello, molly." she answered.

A boy with long blonde hair and silver grey eyes. He looked at the group in front of them. He saw sixs kids and a grown woman and a grown man. He looked at the youngest male and rolled his eyes.

"hi, draco dear." said molly.

Draco nodded at her and kept walking. He bumped in to harry's shoulder. Harry glared after him.

"what are you looking at harry dear?" asked mrs.weasley.

Harry shook his head and walked off towards where draco went. Draco walked in the pet shop and walked over to a snowy white owl next to a man.

"thank you for watching my owl, sir." draco said in a polite voice.

"your welcome young man." the man answered.

Draco walked out of the shop and walked in to harry.

"what are you doing following me?" he asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"no." said harry angry. His cheeks puffed up making him look like a jigglypuff.

Draco laughed and covered his mouth and held his stomach.

"what's funny?" harry asked glaring at him.

"you look like a sick jiggle puff." draco said laughing.

"I do not." harry said angerliy.

Draco started to laugh even harder. Harry got mad and jumped on draco and started punching him in the face. Draco started to hit him back. They started to roll down the street. Draco started to choke him but harry kicked draco in the stomach. They rolled up some stairs and stopped fighting. They had rolled out of town and now they were in what they thought to be some ones house. Harry walked towards the door but it closed and locked.

"great," said harry irritably. "this is all your fault, malfoy." harry didn't get a argument.

Harry turned around and found his self in the room by his self.

"malfoy?"

He slowly started to walk. When he saw something running towards him he stunned it. He moved towards it only to find out it was malfoy.

"opps." harry said as he unstunned him.

"what was that for?" draco asked angerliy.

"I thought you were something else….like a raper man."

Draco looked at him bewildered.

"why would a raper man be in a school?" asked draco.

"school?" said harry looking around.

"yes. This is a wizard school." answered draco.

Harry walked pass draco into the other room he looked around and noticed that it was like the great hall at Hogwarts. Harry turned around to see draco leaning on the frame to the entrance.

"what's the name of this school?" harry asked.

Draco shrugged and walked out the great hall. Harry stared after him and followed him cautiously. Draco started walking up the stairs.

"Malfoy, where are you doing?" harry asked standing at the foot of the stairs.

Draco looked behind him and held out a hand to help him up the stairs. Harry took it cautiously.

"I'm looking for clues to what this school is."

They walked all the way to the third floor they saw a door with a dusty plague on it. The plague said _defense against the dark arts room._ draco put his hand on the door and harry grabbed his shoulder.

"maybe we should look for a exit." harry suggested.

Draco walked in the room and harry followed knowing that draco would never listen to him.

"malfoy if you don't come I'll leave without you."

Draco didn't answer harry walked out the room thinking that draco would follow after him shortly. Harry started walking down the stairs and turned around. He noticed that draco wasn't coming and continued to walk towards the dungeons. He remembered that at Hogwarts there was a secret door down in the dungeon that laid to hogsmead. Harry walked over to a door that looked like it laid to the potion lab. Harry reach for the door knob and something grabbed his hand it was a dead looking hand. Thinking malfoy was playing a trick on him harry looked up. He saw a green zombie.

Harry screamed and tried to get the monster to let him go.

"malfoy! Malfoy! Save me! There's a creep grabbing me!"

Draco came down stairs and looked around he saw no sign of harry yet he heard him screaming. He followed his ears.

"let me go you creep!" came harry's voice from the distance.

Draco looked around and heard harry's voice coming from the dungeon. Draco ran towards the dungeon and looked around the corner. He saw harry and a zombie. Harry was trying to get the zombie off of him.

"get off of me you dead freak!" he yelled.

Draco ran over to harry and the zombie. He pushed the zombie off of harry and grabbed harry's wrist to run. They ran up the stairs and In to the defense against the dark arts room. Draco locked the door and turned to harry. Harry looked at him terrified.

"you know what this means don't you?" asked draco.


	2. be prepared

Chapter 2

Be prepared

Harry looked at him confused. Draco but his hand over his forehead when he looked at harry he looked angry.

"that means that this school is hunted by zombies."

"oh. What are we going to do?"

Harry looked around and saw that someone was trying to get in to the class.

The head zombie looked at his followers. He looked around walking back and forth.

_zombie king_

_I know that your power retention_

_Are as wet as a warthogs backside_

_(draco was walking back and forth in front of harry)_

_Draco_

_But as thick as you are _

_Pay attention_

_(draco snatched a book out of harry's hand)_

_(the zombie stopped and looked at a certain zombie) _

_Zombie king_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_(draco was holding up a picture)_

_Draco_

_It's clear from your vacant expression_

_(draco waved his hand in front of harry's face and snapped his fingers.)_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_Zombie king_

_But we're talking king to succession_

_(some zombies started to laugh)_

_Draco_

_Even you can't be caught unaware_

_(draco pushed harry softly in the chest)_

_Zombie king_

_So prepare for the chance of a life time_

_Draco _

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_Zombie king_

_A shiny new ear_

_Is tip toeing nearer_

_Harry_

_And where do we feature?_

_(draco grabbed harry's chin)_

_Draco_

_Just listen to teacher_

_Zombie king_

_I know it sound sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_Draco_

_And injustice deliciously squared _

_Be prepared!_

_Harry_

_Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared! _

_For what?_

_Zombie king_

_For the death of draco malfoy_

_Zombie junior_

_Why? Is he sick?_

_Draco_

_No we're going to chase him away._

_Harry_

_Good Idea_

_Zombie junior_

_Who needs a master_

_Zombie troupe_

_No master, no master . Lalalalalala._

_Zombie king_

_Idiot there will be a master!_

_Harry_

_But you said_

_Draco_

_We'll be the headmasters._

_Zombie king_

_Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again._

_Harry_

_Alright._

_Zombie_

_Long live the king! Long live the king!_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all time adored._

_Zombie king_

_Of course, quid pro quo, your expected _

_To take certain duties up hold_

_(the zombie imitated getting shoot)_

_Draco_

_The futures littered with prizes_

_(draco held out fifty gellons)_

_Zombie king_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_Draco_

_You won't get any money_

_(the zombie started to hop from furniture to furniture)_

_Zombie king_

_So prepare for the cool of the century_

_(draco jumped on the desk)_

_Draco_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Harry_

_Oh, La! La! La!_

_(draco unrolled a long sheet of paper and placed on a table)_

_Draco_

_Meticulous planning_

_(the zombie king looked around the room)_

_Zombie king_

_Tenacity spanning_

_(draco started drawing)_

_Draco_

_Decades and denials _

_Zombie king_

_Is simply why I'll _

_Be king undisputed_

_Draco_

_Respected_

_Harry _

_Saluted_

_Draco_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_Zombies_

_Yes are teeth and ambitions are bare_

_Draco/harry_

_Be prepared_

_Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Zombies_

_Be prepared._

Draco and harry gave cute innocent chuckles while the zombies laughter would send shivers up any ones spine.

.


	3. planning

Chapter 3

The plan

Draco and harry were in the defense against the dark arts room planning their revenge on the zombies. Harry looked up and saw that the sun had went down.

"hey, where's the light switch?" harry asked draco feeling around the room.

Draco looked up and saw harry's figure. He got up and walked over to the light switch. He flicked it on and saw that harry wasn't in the room with him.

"potter?" he called quietly.

Harry walked out the closet and draco screamed. Draco was about to run but harry stunned him. Harry walked over to draco and unstunned him. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to drawing with out saying a word.

"if we're going to live like this you got to stop being such a jerk" said harry turning away from draco.

Draco looked at the door and walked towards it slowly. He placed his head on the door to listen. When he heard nothing he opened the door and walked down the hall. He heard harry calling him but he figured since he thought he was a jerk that harry didn't care what happened to him. He heard harry running towards him.

"malfoy! Malfoy, wait!" harry called.

Harry caught up with him and grabbed his wrist. He spun around and looked at him angerliy.

"what do you want?" he asked not looking at harry.

"would you look at me." said harry frustrated.

Draco looked up at harry and tried not to look hurt. Draco felt one of his mood swings coming on and pulled away from harry. Draco started to walk back with harry to try and not have a mood swing. He wasn't up until he heard harry's next question.

"what did I do?" he asked quietly.

Draco spun around to look at him.

"what did you do!?" he said angrily "what do you mean what did you do?"

Draco took a breath in and remembered all the things that he put Harry through and how harry treated him like they were enemies. Now he want to play the comrade card. Draco started to walk again and harry didn't say a thing to him. Draco looked around he just got out of his mood swing an figured he should apologize to harry.

He walked out the classroom and walked out to the grounds. he relized that they could go to the little town like hogsmeade and on the grounds but they couldn't go back to diagon alley. Draco walked across the grounds to the lake where harry was sitting alone.

"hey harry." he said quietly.

Harry looked up and saw draco standing over him. He sat up and looked at him.

"what do you want?" he asked angry.

"I came to tell you why I was so angry."

Harry nodded to let him know that he was listening.

"when I was little things irritated me fast." draco sat downa nd looked up at the sky. "so I started having mood swings and I still have them to this very day."

Harry nodded to let him know that he understood. Draco looked at him.

"can we finish making plans?" he asked calmly.

Harry nodded and stood up.

_(draco and harry started to head back to defense against the dark arts room. When they got there draco took out the paper and placed it on the table.)_

_Put your faith in what you most belive in_

_(the zombies started to work on their plan as harry and draco did theirs)_

_Two worlds_

_(draco ran in to a little zombie that was stuck on a glue trap and helped it.)_

_One family_

_(harry told draco not to go near any zombie's but that day draco had befriended the zombie)_

_Trust your heart_

_Let faith decide_

_(draco stood on the top most tower watching harry)_

_To guide these life's we see._

_(harry stood in the little village watching draco steal wood from the howling hut)_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_(draco gave the wood to harry and their hands touched) _

_With in these world blessed with love_

_A simple life they live in peace_

_(draco and harry walked down the hill leading to the howling hut)_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_(draco and harry was cleaning of some objects and so were the zombies)_

_Two worlds_

_One family_

_(draco went back to see the baby zombie)_

_Trust your heart_

_Let faith decide_

_(harry watched draco walk across the ground)_

_To guide these lives we see_

_(draco and harry were walking through the abandoned forest)_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_(harry tripped and draco helped him up)_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life they live in peace_

_(they were by the lake planning. Draco and harry looked up at the sky at the same time)_

_Raise your head up_

_(draco and harry picked up some wood)_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those who need you_

_(draco was outside the dark arts room building a wall)_

_Build high the wall_

_(harry threw a killing curse at it and It couldn't go past it. Harry gave draco a thumbs up. Zombie's were building a machine that was like a ray gun)_

_Build high the beam_

_(the sun had set and draco hugged harry goodnight)_

_A new life is waiting_

_(in the distance the zombies kept working on their machine)_

_But dangers no stranger here_

_(that morning draco had killed a baby and daddy zombie and the bodies were returned to the mother and wife.)_

_No words describe a mothers tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_(draco woke up from a nightmare about the zombies he killed)_

_A dream is gone_

_(draco glanced over at a sleeping harry)_

_But where there's hope_

_(it was early morning and draco and harry were fast at work)_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_(draco glanced and saw the zombie's he killed mother and wife)_

_Two worlds_

_(draco walked over to the zombie and apologized.)_

_One family_

_(draco invited her in for tea)_

_Trust your heart let faith decide_

_(draco and harry watched the zombie drink her tea)_

_To guide these life's we see_


	4. truth ler loose

Draco walked up the stairs leading to the hippogriffs tower. He was walking alone with no wand or anything. He turned around and saw that he was alone. He laid on the floor and closed his eyes. He was thinking about a dream he had. He, harry, and Tasha was living here as a family and him and harry were to be married. He was about to say something to his self when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"what?" he said not opening his eyes.

"are you okay?" asked a female voice.

Draco opened his eyes and saw the mother zombie.

"hi, Tasha." he said calmly before closing his eyes again.

"harry looking for you." she said in a sweet voice.

Being a zombie with a sweet voice was what made her different. All zombie voices were deadly. Draco sat up.

"where is he?" he asked.

She shrugged and thought.

"I think he's at the howling hut."

Draco nodded and got up. He walked over to the door and turned around.

"will dinner be ready at seven?"

Tasha nodded. Draco walked out the door. Tasha had been taken care of them since she started to stay with them. She was abandoned by the other zombies because she didn't want to kill humans. Draco had convinced harry to let her in because draco knew how she felt.

When draco was raised if he didn't do anything that his father liked he would get crucioed. Draco was the youngest malfoy yet he got in to a fight with lucius like it was normal. They fist fight, they duel, they throw at each other. Draco has never done anything to his father's liking. It had all started when he was on his way to Hogwarts. Lucius decided he wasn't going to let him go so he locked him in his room.

"_let me out! Let me out!" he would scream but lucius wasn't letting him out the room. _

_Draco remembered the cell phone that he had in his pocket and dialed snapes phone number._

"_uncle snape." he started crying. "farther won't let me out of my room."_

_That day snape had come and took draco and narcissa to his house._

_When he came back for his holidays him and lucius had got into a fist fight and draco had been crucioed after that._

Draco had stopped walking and started to cry. Harry came up behind him and touched his shoulder. Draco was caught off guard and looked behind him.

"harry!?" he said surprised.

Harry looked at him.

"why were you crying?" he asked wiping a tear off Draco's face.

"I was just thinking about my childhood."

"is that something to cry about?"

Draco started to walk away but harry grabbed him.

"draco we're friends now you can tell me."

Draco shook his head and ran off.

Draco was sitting in the great hall when harry came in on a school broom.

"wanna go for a fly?" he asked.

Draco looked up at him and nodded. Harry helped draco on to the broom. They began flying. They were flying over the lake when harry looked at him.

"draco are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Draco nodded and continued to look down at the lake. Harry's hand went to the back of the broom and got a hoody. He put it on and turned to draco.

"you shouldn't be so secretive." he said leaning to the side to make the broom turn.

Harry landed the broom at the base of the howling hut. Draco looked at harry and said something that harry couldn't hear.

"what?"

"I love you." he said again louder.

Harry stared at him for a second.

"…."

When harry didn't answer draco felt his heart skip a beat. He began to breath fast. Harry landed the broom and turned to draco.

"are you-"

But before harry could finish the sentence draco had ran off.


	5. chatting in the dada room

Draco was sitting in the bathroom when he heard a noise. Draco got to his feet and climbed on the toilet. Looking over the top he saw two zombies over by the sink. Draco strained his ears to see what they were talking about.

"so do you think the boss will ever get over Tasha?"

"he'll probably kill her at first chance."

Draco gasped and placed his hand over his mouth. Not caring if he killed another zombie draco ran out of the stall and out or the bathroom. Draco ran all the way to the kitchen where Tasha was cooking diner.

"Tasha we have to hide you." he said panting.

"why?" she asked stirring her pot.

"no time for questions." he said impatiently.

Draco grabbed her by her wrist and ran out of the kitchen. He ran to the third floor where they were safe. Draco entered the code to get past the wall and placed Tasha in the room closing the wall behind him. He knew that he had to find harry but what happened today draco didn't think he could even look at harry.

Harry came up behind draco and touched his shoulder. Draco spun around and stunned him. He saw that it was harry and unstunned him.

"draco are you al-" harry started but was soon interrupted.

"there are zombies coming after Tasha." he began looking around him. "we should stay in the defense against the dark arts room."

Harry nodded and the two boys headed off to the room. They sat in the defense against the dark arts room eating their dinner. Harry glanced at draco but draco never looked at him. They were getting ready for bed when it started raining,

"draco we need to talk." said harry seriously.

Draco nodded but continued to read his book. Harry sat down next to him and his hand rested close to his hand.

"what you said earlier on the broom…." harry looked around cautiously and then finished his sentence. "did you mean it?"

Draco sat up and looked at harry. He placed his hand on harry's face and examined it slowly.

"I don't know." he said with a sigh.

"what do you mean you don't know?" asked harry not paying any attention to draco's hand.

"I don't know what love is." he said looking in to harry's eyes. "it might just be lust." he said calmly.

Harry thought for a minute before doing the unexpected. Harry leaned forward and kissed draco. After a few minutes harry broke the kiss and stood up.

"figure it out know." he said before walking off.


	6. I never knew

Draco sat in the corner of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room alone. He was thinking about what Harry had told him, he was also thinking about the kiss.

Harry walked past him a lot to see what he was thinking. The third time Harry walked by Draco had looked up and was about to say something but they heard a noise at the door and hurried off to check on Tasha.

The zombies were standing outside the door and were trying to blast the protective wall that Draco and Harry had built.

"what do we do?" asked Tasha in a scared voice.

Draco wrapped his arm around her in a hug and looked over at Harry. Harry thought and then crawled over to them and joined in the hug.

A few hours had past and the zombies were down trying. Draco went over to Tasha's bed and tucked her in. Harry walked next to him and looked down at her.

"are they gone?" asked Draco glancing at Harry.

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. "we should get some sleep too."

Draco got into his bed and closed his eyes. Harry climbed into the bed next to Tasha's and looked at the ceiling.

The next morning at breakfast…..

_(Harry was in the kitchen helping Draco and Tasha cook breakfast. Harry was glancing at Draco.)_

_Draco_

_I never had this feeling before_

_He gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore_

_(Harry was stirring some pancake mix and spilled it on his shirt and got some on Draco.)_

_And I see that _

_There's more now_

_Then just being me_

_(Harry started to flip a pancake that never came back down. It fell on Harry's head and draco laughed)_

_Harry_

_I never felt my heart beat so fast_

_(Draco was cutting something and cut his hand. Harry kissed the cut.)_

_I'm thinking of him first_

_And of myself last_

_(Draco was in the little town looking at some quidditch supplies that was in the window. That night Harry showed up with it.)_

_And how happy I want him to be_

_(Draco and Harry watched the stars on the astronomy tower)_

_Draco_

_It's amazing someone in my life_

_Just might be loving me_

_I didn't know that in could feel this way_

_(some firefly's came in through the window and went around Harry's neck)_

_Harry_

_It's so crazy_

_Something in my life_

_Is restoring my dreams_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

_(the next morning they were outside jogging.)_

_Draco_

_He makes me warm and happy inside_

_Harry_

_He smiles and I get_

_Dizzy and starry eyes_

_(they stopped at a café)_

_Both_

_All these feelings_

_I have, have me asking_

_Harry_

_Can this be love_

_Both _

_Can this be love_

_(they ordered one big plate of spegitti)_

_Harry_

_It's crazy_

_(they started to read)_

_Both_

_I can hardly speak whenever his near me_

_Harry_

_I didn't know that I could feel_

_Draco_

_I never dreamed that I would feel_

_Both_

_I didn't know that in could feel this way_

_(Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry who kissed him back)_

When they returned home they heard word that Tasha was back with the zombies. Harry and Draco made plans to go get her.

**Author's note: sorry it took so long to update but I didn't have any idea what was going to happen next. Well this is chapter 6 I hoped you enjoyed it. Read and review please! ****J**


End file.
